<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На пепелище by alex_primary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663024">На пепелище</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary'>alex_primary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После такого не может быть дружбы. После такого не может быть простого знакомства. После такого не может быть ничего, кроме обуглившихся опор моста, глухой пустоты и уродливого рубца на сердце.</p><p>Пропущенная сцена к 18 серии 8 сезона («Жизнесплетения») сериала «Звёздные врата: Первый отряд».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На пепелище</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/gifts">Nina_Yudina</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пятна стерты, грязный нож<br/>
Спрятан. Алиби готовь<br/>
И следи за тем, что пьешь —<br/>
Черный кофе или кровь.<br/>
Нина Юдина. «Черный кофе»</p><p> </p><p>Ранее неизвестный мне бар погружен в белесую дымку, и я никак не могу понять отчего: то ли так сильно накурено и не справляется вентиляция, то ли дело во мне — кажется, я мертвецки пьян. Чужие голоса и звон посуды сливаются в единый нестерпимый белый шум, они ужасно досаждают, хоть и доносятся будто через слой ваты, и я не могу вспомнить, как здесь оказался. Несмотря на то что я прожигаю взглядом бокал с виски — который по счету, интересно? — перед глазами до сих пор стоят твое лицо, дом, который должен был стать нашим, и та скамья, на которой мы сидели, — все то, что померкло после твоих слов, беззвучно потонуло в тумане, ведь ты уничтожила меня. Убила самым мучительным способом: растоптала душу, не тронув при этом тело. Я тебе поверил, и я же страшно обжегся.</p><p>Второй раз меня предала женщина, и я, взрослый мужик, гребаный коп, на грани комы из-за неожиданной незримой звонкой пощечины, которую получил разве что не у алтаря. Меня могли убить при исполнении, я мог попасть в аварию во время погони, но вместо этого меня, точно желторотого юнца, втоптала в грязь женщина. Лучше сдохнуть от пули или стать единым кровавым целым с машиной, чем так, но жизнь, коварная сука, милосердия не знает — страдай, старина Пит, не стесняйся, вокруг сброд под стать тебе и те, кому плевать на тебя. Заливай себе в глотку виски, и пусть он как можно сильнее обжигает все внутри, нажирайся до потери человеческого облика — что еще остается в городе, где почти все напоминает о тебе, Саманта? Теперь понятно, отчего мне совсем незнаком этот бар: даже в беспамятстве я старался найти место, где мы не были вместе. Вот отчего я не сумел спокойно надраться дома в одиночестве под шум телевизора — там все пропахло тобой, любая мелочь отзывается болью в сердце и навевает воспоминания, от которых хочется выть. Кто бы знал, как я сейчас себе противен. Никогда не думал, что меня так раздавит. Я уходил от тебя, стараясь сохранить спокойствие, но чем больше удалялся, тем сильнее уплывала земля из-под ног. А теперь бокал за бокалом сдирают с меня остатки самообладания, поднимают со дна души горечь утраты и всепоглощающую ярость.</p><p>Каким же я был слепцом! Я так любил, что совсем потерял бдительность, ничего не замечал вокруг, зато на пепелище отношений в памяти начинают всплывать мелкие детали: взгляды, жесты, слова, брошенные мимоходом, нерешимость, зревшая в тебе день ото дня, — я был всего лишь заменой, заменой этому лидеру в погонах. Дьявол! Каким же надо быть кретином, чтобы этого не видеть. Верно, таким, как я. Он же столько лет был рядом с тобой, он же прикрывал твою спину, он же давно стал тебе родным человеком — он, а не я. Вас сковал устав, а я просто удачно подвернулся под руку. Интересно, когда ты поняла, что лжешь всем вокруг, в том числе и себе? И почему ты не оттолкнула меня раньше? Мне бы не было так больно, не доведи ты все до грез об общем доме и до кольца, но ты прошла со мной почти до самого конца и оставила меня в одиночестве, в мире разрушенных мечтаний и разбитых надежд, быть может, невольно, но обратив меня в полнейшего идиота, в тряпку.</p><p>Меня пожирает гнев. Меня глодает боль. Я потихоньку теряю рассудок и все больше похожу на израненного зверя. Никак не пойму, виноват в этом виски или я сумел справиться с потрясением и эмоции накрыли меня с головой. Саманта, знала ли ты, что мне будет трудно даже дышать после такого? Осознавала ли ты, что это предательство? Понимала ли ты, что это меня убьет?</p><p>Верно, тебе сейчас тоже больно, не может не быть, ты же не глупая, легкомысленная девочка и понимаешь — теперь точно понимаешь, — что ты наделала, вот только тебе есть к кому пойти и тебя есть кому утешить. Я же один в чужом городе и стараюсь обнулиться, стереть все связанное с тобой, но, как назло, я плохо помню все, что было после твоих слов, зато отчетливо помню все, что было до них, каждую мелочь, и мне тошно: то ли от них, то ли от выпитого. Я не могу выкинуть из головы наши прогулки, беседы и совместные ужины, то, как ты на меня смотрела когда-то, как целовала меня в порыве страсти и что творила в постели — приходится сцепить зубы, чтобы не завыть от того, что было и чего уже больше не будет. Никогда. Неужели все это было фальшивкой, попыткой перенести старые и неистребимые чувства к другому на меня, или ты в самом деле увлеклась мной, пусть и на время, а после продолжила идти по проторенной тропке, надеясь, что из этого выйдет что-то путное? Я не хочу об этом думать, я не желаю об этом знать, но все равно безмолвно беседую с тобой, забрасываю тебя вопросами, на которые никогда не услышу ответа, потому что знаю, что более не увижу тебя и не позвоню. После такого не может быть дружбы. После такого не может быть простого знакомства. После такого не может быть ничего, кроме обуглившихся опор моста, глухой пустоты и уродливого рубца на сердце.</p><p>Я смотрю на виски в бокале и никак не могу понять, что же передо мной: янтарный нектар, дарующий забвение, или на редкость отвратительный яд, превращающий меня в скалящееся животное, которое не в состоянии зализать свои раны и унять ярость. Будешь ли ты избегать тех мест, где мы были вместе? Будет ли тебе мерещиться мое отражение в зеркалах и в лицах случайных прохожих? Будешь ли ты чувствовать вкус крови, моей крови, попивая кофе по утрам? Ведь ты убила меня. Растоптала мои чувства, лелея мысль, что мы сможем остаться друзьями. Мне невыносимо осознавать, что сейчас я ненавижу тебя, Саманта. Наверное, не стоит более заказывать виски. Вероятно, когда спадет алкогольная пелена, я успокоюсь. Но мне безмерно жаль, что нельзя вырвать сердце, что нельзя разлюбить по щелчку пальцев, что нельзя отряхнуться и тихо пойти дальше, точно ничего не было, ведь было все, кроме пресловутого счастливого конца.</p><p>Я осушаю последний бокал, расплачиваюсь и с трудом выхожу из бара — приходится контролировать каждый шаг, чтобы не завалиться на пол или один из столов. Я надрался, как последняя свинья, но мне стало только хуже — я еле иду и едва жив. Из меня рвется столько дряни наружу, что скорее бы провалиться в сон и не видеть больше ничего, не думать больше ни о чем и, главное, ничего не чувствовать. Я плыву до машины, как будто под ногами не асфальт, а неустойчивая тонкая льдина, дрейфующая в океане, и, достигнув автомобиля, долго пытаюсь открыть дверь. Когда она наконец поддается, я падаю на сиденье, из последних сил запираюсь и отдаюсь во власть безумного водоворота: то ли я вращаюсь вокруг всего, то ли вокруг меня все крутится — не разобрать. Одно я знаю наверняка: завтра я уеду из Колорадо-Спрингс.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания автора:<br/>Полную версию стихотворения Нины Юдиной «Черный кофе» можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4431777.</p><p>Благодарю Нину Юдину за терпение и поддержку, вычитку текста и внесенные правки. Без тебя я никуда!</p><p>Неизменно благодарю команду WTF Stargate 2016 за их выкладки на зимнем Комбате 2016, ведь все началось именно с них.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>